Madman With a Box
by Rookie-Bee
Summary: AKA Ten's emo!blog. Done for a request on Livejournal.


MADMAN WITH A BOX

So… blog. Funny word, blog. Blog, blog, blog.

…It doesn't really have the same effect in writing.

Anyway, this is my new blog. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Doctor John Smith. Well, not really, but that'll be my name for the purpose of this _blog_. I am a male, as the name suggested. I look like I'm about thirty-something, so that'll do for my age. Thirty-three we'll say, cause it slips off the tongue nicely. Thirty-three. Say it, because the writing is being restrictive again. My hobbies include traveling, science, and meeting new people. My likes include bananas, jam, Snow Patrol, the House Martins, and my travelling companion, Rose.

I got the idea for this blog from this American girl named Allie Brosh. I saved her from what she called, quite ecstatically, a shark bear. It was actually a Maerkor from Grendlewersh. She seemed quite happy to see it until it tried to kill us. And her boyfriend. Afterwards, she showed me her blog and suggested I start one. And here it is.

So… Hmm. I seem to have already used 'so' to start…

Anyway… nope. Done that.

(Rose has just come in and had pointed out that there's a backspace key for correcting, but that's just boring, isn't it? She doesn't agree.)

Today I went to Greffroff Major 8 with Rose. Greffroff Major 8 is a space station in the Drtretellas galaxy. Some really brilliant chips there. (Rose is nodding, I think she agrees.) After we finished the chips, we walked around the station. I then noticed the ex-king of the planet Krrth who hadn't really ended on great terms with me. Kings don't generally like the people who de-throne them. We ended our trip with a lovely run back to the TARDIS.

Today we went to this lovely little market on an asteroid bazaar. I got some parts for the TARDIS, and Rose got some Bezoolium for her mum. It tells the weather, which I pointed out was kind of useless since you can just poke your head out the window, but Rose wanted to get it, so I guess that's all that matters.

I HATE THE UNIVERSE.

DALEKS AND CYBERMEN CAN GO TO HELL. IN FACT, THEY DID. YAY.

DID I MENTION THAT I HATE THE UNIVERSE?

Met an angry bride today. She didn't want to come with me. Fine then, she's not Rose. I don't need anyone.

I may go find my friend Jack. He's _wrong_, but he knows the best kind of alcohol to buy. He demonstrated this fact by bringing some 51st century non-earth drinks back to the TARDIS once. Rose, who was rather small and had pretty weak 21st century body chemistry ended up breaking the dart board. Don't ask me how.

…ROSE.

…I'm going to go find Jack now.

Well, the TARDIS landed off course. I ended up at a Snow Patrol concert. Bought one of every CD for sale.

Dp Ypu knpw whsta brllaint? BANANANAA DACQURIS AND SPNOW PARTOL.

I LOVE YOU ROSE TYLER.

Does anyone reading this know how to delete entries?

Met a girl at the hospital today. She saved a lot of people. No intention of replacing Rose, but maybe I'll take her on a thank-you trip.

WHY WON'T DALEKS JUST DIE? They were in bloody new York for Rassilon's sake. If anyone reading this sees a black dalek rolling around, tell me where and when you are, okay?

Ugh. Mothers. I need to stay away from them. I keep getting slapped. Jackie seemed to like me later on, though. She gave me kisses at the door. …Ugh. Another reason to stay away from Martha's mum. Don't want any kisses from her either.

There's a Martha Jones sleeping on my TARDIS. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? Ah, well.

My mouth tastes like pears.

Ew.

Human for a bit. _Not _doing that again.

I was just stuck in 1969 for a little while. Martha worked in this brilliant little shop (I love a little shop!) and I had to share a flat with her.

It had doors and carpets but no Rose to share. I think that's what I hated most about it.

…I think I'll go put on some Snow Patrol now. They didn't have it in 1969.

Martha caught me _blogging._

Mortifying, that was. But when she stopped laughing she taught me stuff.

Little emoticons are fun.

Examples:

Snow Patrol is great! :)

I love time travel! :D

I miss Rose. :(

She's gone. D:

Jack stole all the bananas. :(

The Master- :D

There are also shapes when you click alt and the numbers on the right.

Together it seems to suit all needs.

OH CRAP. THE MASTER. CRAP CRAP CRAP.

And Jack says he works for _TORCHWOOD._ IHATETORCHWOOD. It's their sodding fault Rose is gone.

Maybe Jack has some of that really good alcohol I mentioned earlier in his coat…

THE MASTER IS DEAD, MARTHA LEFT, AND ROSE IS GONE.

I HATE THE UNIVERSE.

D:

Travelling on my own for a bit will do me good.

I found Rose's shoe in the library today. Just the one. I'm going to go find the other before it springs on me and makes me sadder.

While searching the library, I found a small piece of dartboard. No shoe though.

I ran into Donna today! She's the angry bride from before! And she doesn't fancy me! :D

She also has a lot of suitcases.

And a hat box. Who has a hat box?

Missed Rose again today. Donna doesn't make odd ood jokes.

Martha Jones! …And Sontarans. Yuck.

DID I MENTIONED THAT I HATE THE UNIVERSE? I NEED TO GO FIND A PROBLEM THAT I CAN SOLVE WITH FIRE.

JENNY. D:

I met Agatha Cristie today. It was brilliant!

Adding libraries to my list of places to never go again. Right after 'beaches'.

Now adding trains on creepy planets to the list.

ROSE. SHE CAME BACK. I SENT HER AWAY WITH MY CLONE. I THINK I'M EITHER TOO NICE OR AN IDIOT. PROBABLY BOTH.

DONNA DOESN'T REMEMBER ME TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE.

PARDON ME WHILE I SET SOMETHING ON FIRE.

D: D: D:

Saved Christmas, met a man who thought he was me, and met his companion Rosita.

Brilliant name, 'Rosita'…

On edge about knocking, now. That's nice. :|

I AM TIMELORD VICTORIOUS. TIME WILL LISTEN TO ME. Maybe when I'm done returning our Mars expeditioners, I'll go get Rose and Donna.

I"M TIMELORD… WHATEVVER THE OPPSITE OF VICRTIOUS IS

TH GOOOD NEWS IS I FOUND MPRE OF THAY ALCHOHOL OF JACK"S

GREAT. I'M DYING. WELL IT'S NOT FAIR. PARDON ME WHILE I FIND MORE FIRE.

One good thing about regeneration is a fresh start.

My first order of business is abandoning this blog.

My second: Find a bowtie like Ryan O'Neal's in What's Up Doc. HECK YEAH. :D


End file.
